1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy management control, and more particularly, to energy management control framework of optimization control and operation for energy efficient buildings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Building control and operation is shifting from reactive control strategies to proactive control strategies. The energy performance of a building may be affected by dynamic disturbances evolving at different time scales. These disturbances include, for example, load demands, energy prices, and weather conditions.
Building control and operation may be proactively managed using a building automation system (BAS). A BAS is a system used by the control system of a building to monitor and control various systems (e.g., mechanical, electronics, and lighting systems) in the building. For example, a BAS may be used to keep the temperature in the building within a specified range, turn lighting systems on or off during certain times, etc. A BAS generally operates according to a fixed schedule, maximum occupancy assumptions, and fixed occupant comfort ranges at all times, and does not utilize all available information when managing energy consumption in a building.